1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a solenoid-operated fuel injection valve.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 8-210217 discloses a solenoid-operated fuel injection valve in accordance with the related art. In this fuel injection valve, a needle member disposed in a container into which fuel is introduced is longitudinally moved by suction forces generated by electromagnetic means, whereby the area of a fuel flow passage defined as a space between an inner surface of the container and an outer surface of the needle member is changed. After having flown through the fuel flow passage, fuel is injected from a nozzle hole.
However, the solenoid-operated fuel injection valve in accordance with the related art has the following problems. That is, the suction forces are inappropriate, and the operation of opening and closing the valve cannot be reliably performed.